


Throw-Away Line

by irisbleufic



Series: Delicate, Dangerous, Obsessed [24]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Queer Character, Crimes & Criminals, Eavesdropping, Established Relationship, M/M, Murder Husbands, Nygmobblepot Week 2017, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Psychopaths In Love, Scheming, Team as Family, Unconventional Families, Villains, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic
Summary: “That’s…an exciting notion,” Edward mused.  “I keep thinking about the way we ran things during your time as mayor.”  He withdrew his hand from the glass, tapping thoughtfully along his lips.  “It isn’t as if that’sstopped.  Think about the way Fish and her crew operate.  Think about Barbara and Tabitha before you slapped them on the wrist, and even now under sanctions.  Your approval is practically a license to misbehave.”Oswald turned to stare at Edward in admiration, taking hold of his lapels.  “What did you say?”[As per usual, both falls into series sequenceandcan be read as stand-alone.  For Day 5:Kingsof Nygmobblepot Week.]





	Throw-Away Line

Satisfied with the orderly, if sawdust-and-varnish-scented progress through which the foreman had just walked them on the club’s lower level, Oswald tugged down his dust mask. He looked expectantly to Fish, who’d already hit the elevator button for them.

“He slipped off while you were talking to the architect,” she said, lips pursed. “Took the stairs.”

“It’s too chaotic down here,” Oswald said as the door _dinged_ open. “Which is how it’ll be when it’s open to the general public, so thank goodness for the VIP Lounge.”

“You’d better hope for both our sakes that’s where he is,” Fish muttered. “Instead of the roof.”

“Well, we won’t know until we get there,” said Oswald, as the elevator hummed into motion.

“Ivy said she’d be up there with swatches for the upholstery overhaul,” Fish reminded Oswald, palms braced against the railing as she leaned next to him. “Maybe she’s keeping tabs on him.”

“She knows that’s in her job description if he happens to be around,” Oswald sighed. “They say like draws to like. You can spot either of them in a crowd without much difficulty.”

The elevator lurched to a stop. Oswald held the overzealous door open for Fish using his cane.

“Would you look at that,” Fish said softly, at a standstill instead of proceeding toward the bar.

Oswald took a moment to appreciate the sight of Edward’s distinctive silhouette against the cathedral-style window. Beyond him, its arched, elegant panels framed the city skyline.

“Why don’t you and Gabe investigate the wireworks downstairs,” Oswald suggested, handing his mask off to her. Renovations hadn’t begun on the VIP Lounge, and they would be minimal.

As Fish nodded and stepped back into the elevator to go fetch Gabriel, Ivy popped up from behind the bar with one index finger pressed to her lips. She tilted her head at Edward, smirking, and then vanished to continue… _whatever_ she was working on down there.

Oswald shuffled past the bar, realizing he’d never manage to approach without alerting Edward to his presence. That Edward seemed oblivious to Ivy was extraordinary.

Edward turned in profile as Oswald joined him at the window, his expression puzzlingly somber.

“I know how you like a view,” Oswald said, sidling up to him until their elbows touched. “It’s breathtaking, isn’t it. Everything I could’ve asked for. And now it’s yours, too.”

“Kings may cling to power, and jesters have their call,” Edward said, pressing his fingertips delicately to the glass. “I am the most common, but I can rule them all. What am I?”

“Our enemies may have aces up their sleeves,” replied Oswald, reassuringly, “but I have you.”

“You heard what your lieutenants reported yesterday,” Edward went on. “The rabble’s rising.”

“This establishment will be a show of power unlike anything they’ve ever seen,” Oswald vowed.

“That’s…an exciting notion,” Edward mused. “I keep thinking about the way we ran things during your time as mayor.” He withdrew his hand from the glass, tapping thoughtfully along his lips. “It isn’t as if that’s _stopped_. Think about the way Fish and her crew operate. Think about Barbara and Tabitha before you slapped them on the wrist, and even now under sanctions. Your approval is practically a license to misbehave.”

Oswald turned to stare at Edward in admiration, taking hold of his lapels. “What did you say?”

“I said a lot of things, so I’m not sure which one you—” Edward paused, the shift in his expression suggesting he’d solved Oswald’s riddle in kind. “A license,” he repeated.

“You’re just as brilliant as when I first hired you,” said Oswald, tugging him down into a kiss.

Under any other circumstances, they might have minded Ivy’s catcalling. But not right now.


End file.
